LAZOS
by Hibiki Colt
Summary: Hay lazos que nunca se rompen por mas años que pasen, sin embargo estos lazos a veces necesitan un poco de ayuda para volver despues de todo el tiempo no pasa sin mas.


**LAZOS**

**Prologo:**

_Prologo: pensamientos_

Blake abrió los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces al darse cuenta que no podía ver más de unos pocos metros de donde se encontraba pudiendo ver solo una espesa niebla, girando su cabeza a ambos lados viendo que la niebla la rodeaba completamente, suspirando para ponerse de rodillas y tratar de usar sus otros sentidos para saber mejor donde se encontraba cerrando sus ojos, fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que algo estaba increíblemente mal ya que no podía sentir nada, no había ningún ruido, no había ningún olor y para una faunus como ella eso era muy preocupante.

Levantándose lentamente la joven cazadora puso todos sus sentidos alerta para empezar a caminar en la espesa niebla, ella no sabía dónde estaba pero sabía que no podía bajar la guardia ya que se encontraba en un lugar sumamente extraño. Fue así que paso el tiempo, ella deambulando sin rumbo por el extraño y vacio lugar, empezando a pensar que nunca saldría sin embargo una silueta a lo lejos la hizo detenerse.

Entrecerrando los ojos veía como la silueta no se movía, solo se quedaba estática, cerca al suelo, tal vez de rodilla pensó, acercándose cautelosamente la difusa figura se hacía cada vez más clara fue entonces que capto dos aromas, uno la lleno una gran felicidad ya que ese pertenecía a una persona muy importante para ella pero el segundo la lleno la angustia porque aunque era un aroma conocido no era uno grato, era el olor a sangre, sin más la joven se hecho a correr hacia la silueta acercándose cada vez mas y cuando estaba a punto de tocar la casaca de cuero, todo se volvió negro.

En la habitación del equipo rwby la líder de este se encontraba sacudiendo fuertemente a su compañera de cuarto que por alguna extraña razón se había puesto a gritar a mitad de la noche, Ruby realmente deseaba que su hermana estuviera con ella o incluso Weis ya que tal vez ellas sabrían como hacer que Blake despierte, sin embargo ellas se encontraban en una misión y lo único que podía hacer la joven líder o lo único que se le ocurría era sacudir a su compañera, lo que continuo haciendo con los ojos cerrados por razones ni que ella sabía.

* * *

><p>-Ruby-<p>

Saltando para atrás por lo repentino de escuchar su nombre y acto seguido escuchar in ligero gemido de dolor, la líder del equipo rwby abrió los ojos para como su compañera por la que había estado preocupada la miraba desde el piso de la habitación con su característica mirada impasiva, quedándose ambas viéndose a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que la menor se apresuro a abrazar a la otra joven - ¡Blake! ¡No sabes lo preocupada que estaba!

Blake parpadeo ante esto no sabiendo porque la menor estaba preocupada, pero al sentir el sentimiento de angustia y preocupación por la otra solo se limito retornar el abrazo – no te preocupes Ruby, estoy bien – soltándose del abrazo luego que la menor hiciera lo mismo y sentándose al borde de su cama, viendo que Ruby hacia lo mismo.

-¿estás segura Blake? – Obteniendo como respuesta una asentida – pero estuviste gritando muy fuerte – diciendo para ella misma casi inaudiblemente, no sabiendo que su compañera la había escuchado – lo que cuenta es que estas bien – sonriendo felizmente – mejor volvamos a dormir que mañana tenemos que recibir al nuevo alumno.

La joven faunus asintió ante las palabras de la menor, pensando en lo que esta había dicho sobre el grito, sin embargo ella podía deducir porque actuó de aquella manera, después de todo cualquier otro faunus hubiera actuado igual o peor, suspirando para volver a su cama, lo único que cuenta es que todo había sido una pesadilla ya que ella no sabría que hubiera echo si todo hubiera sido real.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente llego más rápido de lo que las dos jóvenes pensaban que pasaría, sin embargo como ambas no querían defraudar al director Ozpin se habían alistado lo más rápido y cuidadosamente posible. Por esa razón a la hora de las ocho de la mañana ambas se encontraban con sus uniformes propiamente arregladas al lado del director esperando ansiosamente al nuevo estudiante de intercambio con el que pasaría la mayoría del año escolar.<p>

-Profesor Ozpin- llamando la atención del mayor la joven líder- que clase de persona es el nuevo estudiante – preguntando sin ocultar la emoción de conocer a una persona nueva como era propio de ella.

El profesor sonrió ligeramente mientras continuaba mirando al frente – muchos dicen que es un genio, un líder y un prodigio pero hay algo en los que todos coinciden – pausando un poco para dar un aire de emoción – es un solitario – diciendo esto último mirando a Blake que solo lo miro confundida – y parece que nuestro invitado de honor ya está aquí.

Las jóvenes volvieron su atención al frente y efectivamente un automóvil con una insignia que no conocían se había aparcado enfrente de ellos, a los pocos segundos la puerta de este se abrió revelando a un joven vestido completamente en un uniforme azul, una cabellera castaña, ojos azules que los miraban directamente y la que era la parte más llamativa del joven, una cicatriz que se encontraba en medio de su rostro pasando por su nariz en diagonal. El joven sin embargo hizo caso omiso al escrutinio al que era sometido para simplemente con un par de paso ponerse enfrente del grupo – señor.

Ese pequeño saludo rompió el silencio, a lo que le dio pie para que Ozpin se prepara a bien venir a su nuevo alumno, sin embargo nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo ya que un sombra paso rápidamente a su lado, para ver como esta se abrazaba al recién llegado.

-¿Blake?- preguntaba una estupefacta Ruby que jamás había visto a su amiga actuar tan impulsivamente.

Blake sin embargo no la escucho ya que se encontraba abrazando fuertemente al joven mientras acariciaba cariñosamente su cabeza con la base del cuello del joven, y aunque ella sabia que tendría que explicar luego sus acciones a su compañera y que seguramente se veía como una tonta ante los ojos del director, eso no le importaba, después de todo estaba reunida de nuevo con alguien muy importante para ella – Squall, no sabes cómo te extrañe – diciendo esto solo para los oídos del joven, cual no movía un musculo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, como pueden ver una nueva idea, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.<strong>


End file.
